


even if I don’t dance at a club, my heart is dancing with you

by ineffablehusbands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OsakageWeek Day 5 Cozy/Domestic, OsakageWeek2021, Post-Time Skip, Whipped Miya Osamu, drunk kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablehusbands/pseuds/ineffablehusbands
Summary: “He’s handsome and cute and he has the softest hair and prettiest smile and nicest eyes and so hardworking,” Tobio rambles, “He’s extremelyyy gorgeous too, he looks very attractive wearing his uniform and I’d give the world for him and I want to take care of him for the rest of my life and woah.. He kind of looks like you…”“Yeah?”"Are you perhaps his twin?!”A whipped Osamu Miya and the fatal chaos of dealing with one drunk, dumb boyfriend.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: Osakage Week 2021





	even if I don’t dance at a club, my heart is dancing with you

**Author's Note:**

> For Osakage Week 2021 - Day 5: Domestic/Cozy

It’s Saturday night, and Osamu is aware of how he’s constantly teetering on the edges of the empty apartment, staring at the door in front of him with the images of one person as he waits running across his mind. Tobio should’ve been back home by now and he was starting to worry. 

The latter had gone to a party a few hours earlier due to the persistent badgering of his fellow Adlers teammates to celebrate their latest win. Kageyama invited him to go but parties had never really been Osamu’s scene. He’d much rather spend the whole night cleaning or sorting out the supplies in Onigiri Miya with a nice mug of coffee to go home with after than attending a gathering with sweaty, loud volleyball players who don’t know the concept of personal space, especially when drunk. 

_ Pseudo-adulthood _ , he’s named it, having seen the way his own twin act like a professional top V-league volleyball player and a child the next, having seen himself struggle with the rush hour and seemingly endless customers pouring in his restaurant with no time left for him to spare idle chats nor afternoon calls with his own busy boyfriend spending nearly ten hours a day practicing volleyball with his team. 

Don’t get him wrong. While their lives have been hectic and usually clashed against each other’s schedules, Kageyama Tobio, his boyfriend of two years, his impulse control, and his ride or die has always never failed to give time for their relationship, and vice versa. There has never been a problem with their situation, but it is still normal for him to be concerned when said boyfriend still hasn’t arrived back home when it’s already past three in the morning. 

Osamu was starting to think that maybe he should have gone with him after all. 

He ignores everything else and settles in furiously staring at his phone instead, hand hovering over the keyboard hesitantly, mulling over his decision to press in the code and call his missing boyfriend when the scratching sound of someone opening the front door, albeit with difficulty, reaches his ears. An onslaught of muttered curses followed after with another familiar voice laughing and Osamu immediately bolted up from where he was seated, relief flowing through his veins as he opened the door. 

The door opens and he’s faced with one fully sober tall volleyball player, sending him an exhausted look, Osamu could clearly see the faint expression of disgruntled annoyance written across his face, “Wakatoshi-kun.” He greets. 

Being Tobio’s boyfriend meant formalities between his teammates no longer existed, or they’d learnt to no longer call each other with  _ san  _ at the very least. It didn’t make it any less awkward, but don’t tell his boyfriend that. 

“Sober person of the night, I see?” He merely receives a grunt in response, pulling a short white-haired, obviously  _ drunk  _ guy with him, “Osamuuuu-kuuunnn.” Hoshiumi slurred, grinning. 

“Kourai-kun. Where’s Tobio?” Osamu frowned before he felt a tug at his pants and looked down to find a very drunk,  _ very  _ giggly Kageyama curled up on the floor, mumbling underneath his breath and pouting slightly when he realized no one was looking at him. 

Osamu stares down in disbelief. By no means was Tobio a lightweight but he tended to avoid drinking too much to avoid getting an intense hangover the next morning. He sighs, shoving his hands into the comfortable sweatpants he’s wearing and says, “Tobi, yer home.” 

Tobio took a minute to process his words before standing up and nearly bowling over if it wasn’t for Osamu reaching his waist and steadying him. Tobio’s face fell flat on his chest and the latter resisted the urge to smile. He was still confused at his boyfriend’s intoxicated condition. 

“Do you need me to help you?” Ushijima offers and Osamu shakes his head in response, “It’s fine. I just wanted to ask why he’s  _ this  _ drunk? Did something happen?” 

“Hoshiumi challenged him to a drinking competition.”    
  
Ah, well  _ that _ explains it. 

Osamu exhales a loud breath, kneading his hand into his forehead, feeling the warnings of a migraine coming through. He was well familiar with Tobio’s competitiveness streak which extended beyond volleyball, vaguely remembering a similar situation wherein Osamu had to ask help from Sugawara and Meian when both his boyfriend and twin drank themselves into oblivion, with said boyfriend receiving a major headache and scolding from Osamu the next morning. 

_ Naturally however, he still took care of his dumb boyfriend afterwards. Tobio may be an idiot, but he  _ **_is_ ** _ Osamu’s idiot.  _

“Thanks for letting me know, Wakatoshi-kun, I can take care of him from here, you seem to be needed somewhere else.” Osamu pointedly glances at the inebriated Hoshiumi babbling gibberish underneath his breath. He felt bad for the taller man somewhat, introspectively, Ushijima Wakatoshi, a grown adult, should’ve been doing better things than bearing the responsibility of bringing home two full-grown adults who were professional v-league volleyball players. 

As soon as the two volleyball players were out of his sight, Osamu bends down to pick up his boyfriend’s own spare house keys strewn against the floor of the corridor and steps back inside to close the door. If his boyfriend wasn’t so incoherent right now, Osamu would have chewed him out for being reckless. 

When he turned around he found the black-haired guy sprawled across their sofa, arms and legs outstretched in places that definitely shouldn’t have been comfortable, forgetting how strangely flexible his boyfriend was for a second. 

_ My life is so weird _ , Osamu thinks in resigned despair, whining in exasperation. “Tobi, come on, dress up and let’s go to bed. Stop putting your shoes on the couch, they’re dirty.” he coaxes. Upon gaining no reaction from the very drunk boy, Osamu walked over to him, rolling his eyes and lifting his boyfriend only for the latter to suddenly get up by himself, wobbling as he removed his shirt and shoes. 

Osamu’s eyes flitted from his chest, praying to the gods above that his boyfriend was finally sane enough to talk to him. “Who are you?” wasn’t what he expected to hear coming from his significant other.

_ Seriously?  _ The grey-haired guy considers himself to be a pretty passive guy, compared to his obnoxious twin. But it’s hard, sometimes, to not question your entire existence when your own boyfriend doesn’t recognize you at 4AM in the morning. He steps forward, easily removing those thoughts of his head when a hand stops him, “Why were you staring at my chest? Do you think I’m hot?”

So it was one of those times. The rare moments his boyfriend was a  _ confident  _ idiot drunk apparently.

Osamu scoffs, “Yeah, a hot mess.” he slants the other guy an infuriated glare that contained no heat, “So, are you coming to bed?” he asks, walking forward and gripping onto Kageyama’s wrist. He could smell the alcohol on his breath, causing him to scrunch his nose, “You better brush yer teeth before sleeping.” 

“No thank you, I’m sure you’re lovely, and you’re handsome too, but I have a boyfriend.” Tobio pouts. Osamu gapes at him like he’d grown two heads. This drunk Kageyama was something else entirely, and if he wasn’t too exhausted he would’ve been amused by the former’s red face.

He supposes it wouldn’t hurt to play along with him however, living with Atsumu’s mischievous personality earned him his own shenanigans. And he could and would definitely use everything Tobio says as blackmail material. “Ya sure? Ok, tell me about him.” 

“He’s handsome and cute and he has the softest hair and prettiest smile and nicest eyes and  _ so  _ hardworking,” Tobio rambles, “He’s extremelyyy gorgeous too, he looks very attractive wearing his uniform and I’d give the world for him and I want to take care of him for the rest of my life and  _ woah _ .. He kind of looks like you…” he trails off, squinting his blue eyes in skepticism. 

“Yeah?” Osamu replies nonchalantly, disregarding the heat from his ears hearing Tobio wax poetic about him, patiently waiting for his dumb boyfriend to realise he was talking about his boyfriend to his  _ boyfriend _ .

Tobio’s eyes broadened and his lips formed an ‘O’ shape, “Are you perhaps his twin?!” his voice rising up as he gasped at the revelation he’d just made. 

Osamu nearly chokes on air, trying to catch his breath as he snorted loudly.  _ Being in a relationship with Kageyama for years and yet he still can’t tell the two of them apart.  _

“That’s just mean, Tobio-kun.” He responds, his shoulders shaking in mirth. “Sure, I’m Tsumu.” 

His boyfriend, evidently satisfied with his answer, nods his head, “Atsumu-san, don’t tell Samu, okay?” 

“Fine, fine, I won’t tell him,”  _ You already told me yourself _ , Osamu thought in delight. Turning around, he grabs an empty glass on the kitchen’s counter and pours water on it, handing it to his boyfriend, “Drink.” 

Tobio blinks blearily back at him, and Osamu sighs. He walks closer, smoothing his boyfriend’s hair out of his face and wiping the sweat around his forehead, his other hand holding his jaw in a tilted way and bringing the glass to the other’s mouth, “Drink, Tobio. So that we can go back to bed.”

Like this, the latter swallows a few sips before the former slowly drags him to their shared bedroom. On no account was Tobio stronger than Osamu, who worked out diligently and carried sacks of rice every morning to Onigiri Miya, compared to his boyfriend who was on the slimmer and more lean side, but hauling a tall drunk man who, more or less, wouldn’t move was no easy feat. By the time he opened their door, Osamu felt like he'd run a marathon with how tired he was. All he wanted was to  _ sleep _ . 

He lifts Tobio smoothly, and settles him on the bed, except said man gets up again, flaunting a single finger in his direction in an attempt to look stern, “Atsumu-san, I’m taken.” 

_ Taken by me, you idiot.  _ Osamu holds back the retort, letting out a loud tsk, deciding to play along so that his headstrong boyfriend would stop badgering him and sleep, “Didja think Samu would want ya to be this stubborn?” 

A hint of a shy smile appears on the other boy’s face, “No, but he’s cute when he’s mad.” 

Osamu really needs to be paid for putting up with this shit. Scowling, he mutters, “Yes, well yer boyfriend  _ is  _ mad, and it won’t be a cute sight if you don’t sleep now.” 

Seeing that Tobio was no longer paying attention towards what he’s been saying, he huffs, throwing a blanket at his tall, unfazed partner, “Fine, do whatever, sleep on the floor. I’m going to sleep,” and flopped onto the bed, completely turning a blind eye on the other as he placed a pillow on his head. 

Just right as he was about to fall asleep, his guilty conscience coupled with his protective boyfriend instincts rose, and Osamu groaned, standing up again to see Tobio dozing soundly on the floor, feet poking out from under the blanket which was too small for him. 

Osamu averts his gaze, tiptoeing around the massive hunk of a body, leaning down to hoist him up towards their bed and press a gentle kiss against his temple. “Yer an idiot, Tobio. And I know you’re going to be complaining about a hangover later, but goodnight.”

He hums, stretching his mouth into a yawn, swiftly lying down on the right side of the bed. The low snoring sound is like white noise to his ears, and immediately, the world comes to a halt, heavy fatigue resting upon his eyelids. 

Even in the hazy state of his mind, his ears pick up the soft mumble coming from his boyfriend.    
  
“Iloovejyoousamu.” 

“I love you too, Tobio.” 

It is only in the late afternoon when Tobio wakes up with a moan, the dull throbbing in his temple worsening as he tries to sit, eyes closing as he tries to recall what happened the night before. Warm, familiar hands place itself on its head and he takes a peek to see his boyfriend worriedly staring down at him and a hint of exasperation on his grey eyes. 

His mind surprisingly clears easily, although everything feels strange. His chest feels peculiar as the world around him speeds up and becomes a blur to his eyes. 

“Are you sober now?”

Tobio blinks, regaining his balance as the world slows down.  _ Ugh, what a nasty hangover _ . 

“Samu.” He sheepishly says, earning an unimpressed look from the older. 

“Do you remember anything that happened?” Osamu questions, handing him a glass of milk which he thankfully accepts, gulping it down easily. The cold liquid rushing through his throat cleared his mind even further and he exhales, feeling like he’s sobered up just from the feeling of warmth coming from Osamu’s hand that is still on his forehead.

There’s a furrow prominent on Osamu’s eyebrows that Tobio aches to smooth over, except he doesn’t, because he realizes the other was still waiting for his response, but he can’t exactly recall anything vividly, except that he was with Ushijima and Hoshiumi partying, and the next thing he knew, he was home. 

It takes him a while to answer, blaming it on the alcohol, shaking his head, “No, I don’t remember anything.” 

Osamu hums in response, “So, you don’t remember mistaking me for Tsumu, persistently telling me that you have a boyfriend and that you don’t want to go to bed with me because of it?” 

Tobio’s eyes widen, a blush quickly forms from his neck up to his ears as he groans. Suddenly, the past events from the night came rushing back. Falling flat on the floor trying to open their apartment’s front door, Osamu having to drag him inside, removing his shirt on their living room, talking about Osamu being the wonderful boyfriend he is, and resisting his boyfriend’s support from him.

A loud chuckle which turns into a full-blown laugh echoes throughout their empty room and he hides himself in the blankets even more, sulking as he hears his boyfriend’s teasing over and over.

He forgot how much Osamu was an even worse bully than Atsumu in rare cases. 

“I would’ve gotten mad and scolded ya right now for drinking too much if I wasn’t amused by what you were rambling on and on about last night. You didn’t learn from the first time, didja?” 

“It’s Hoshiumi’s fault,” he complains petulantly, “Ugh, I’m never getting drunk again.”

“No, no, feel free to do so. I’d want to hear ya talking about how handsome I am and taking care of me for the rest of yer life again.”

Before he could even stop himself, the words from his mouth freely escaped, “I could simply do that even while I’m not drunk.”

Tobio shuts his mouth in belated horror. What was he thinking? Osamu would’ve never live that down. 

Now, it was Osamu’s turn to blush, yet his visage smiling, the brightest and gentlest thing to have graced Tobio’s presence today. The older man leans closer, feeling his nose brush against his own, the warmth of his own alcohol-scented breath, but he doesn’t mind. 

He can feel Osamu shifting a little before speaking, lips making contact with the shell of his ear, “Ya promise that?” 

Tobio smiles back, an awkward and small one, but his own blue eyes reflect the genuine happiness he’s radiating just from being by his side, inclining backwards to see Osamu’s face, looking up expectantly at him. 

“Of course, Samu. I’d be happy spending the rest of my life with you.” 

This is it: his boyfriend, his ride-or-die, his newly-found best friend and family, all overlaid in the form of Osamu Miya, the one looking at him now, in wonder and joy, as if he had created the world himself. It may not have been a marriage proposal, but it was the closest to one they have in the present. For as long as they’re alive and together, a promise of forever.

“I’d better up my game and tell you how elated I’d be being with you for the rest of my life too, then. Shall we?”

Tobio glances down to see Osamu’s extended hand towards him, taking it and intertwining their fingers. Osamu grins glowingly at him, eyes crinkling whenever something genuinely pleasing makes him content enough. 

It’s another one of those memories he wants to hold onto for a lifetime. To have Osamu’s arm clasped around his waist and his hand with his forever, to feel the buzzing of the air around them as if it feels the exhilaration of two individuals inside their apartment, to fondly cherish all of this everyday. The home he’s been yearning for years he finds, is in this hand in his. From his own teammates, to his friends from Karasuno and Adlers, to his own boyfriend. 

Osamu is his home. 

* * *

  
  


**Osamu Miya ✓ @onigirimiya**

So my BOYFRIEND comes home last night absolutely smashed, gets undressed and then just stands there in our living room. So I’m like are you coming to bed? And he goes “no thank you, I’m sure you’re lovely, but I have a boyfriend.” and goes to think that I’m Atsumu Miya instead of his own boyfriend. 

[attachment: a picture of said boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, covering his face with his hands, completely topless with his ears noticeably blushing and a smirking Osamu by his side.] 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read nor edited, and I haven't written a fic in almost a year so please excuse the grammatical errors T__T Rushed this in a day for Osakage Week, hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave kudos or comments if you want!


End file.
